Insensible
by Vlie Not-Okay
Summary: OneShotSongFic Femme de Lucius,elle n'a jamais connut le vrai amour...Que faire lorsque notre mari est insensible? NarcissaLucius


Eh oui, c'est encore moi! Je vous reviens cette fois ci avec un One-Shot/Songfic comme vous les aimez! Cette fois ci la chanson est _Laisse La Pluie_ d'_Andrée Watters_, une chanteuse Québécoise. Normalement, je n'écoute pas ses chansons mais celle-ci je l'aime bien.

Disclaimer: Bla bla bla…Rien est a moi, bla bla bla, tout revient a J.K.Rowling, content?

Rating:K

Bonne lecture!

**Insensible**

_Je vois qu'il te manque un morceau_

_Une raison d'être_

_Pour toi, une larme n'est que de l'eau_

_Qui doit disparaître_

Ils venaient de faire l'amour. Mais sans passion, sans envie. Juste parce que le mariage forcé les obligeait à le faire. Elle le regarda s'endormir tranquillement, comme si le fait qu'ils étaient mariés ensembles -et ce, selon la volonté de leurs parents,- lui importait peu. Et au fond, c'était vrai. Pour lui en tout cas. Car elle, elle l'aimait. De tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Depuis le premier jour qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, lors de la rentrée à Poudlard. Dire qu'elle était si heureuse en apprenant qu'ils avaient étés promis l'un à l'autre…Son allégresse fut de courte durée. Car elle, Narcissa Black-Malefoy, regrettait amèrement ce mariage. Derrière son air snob et hautain, se cachait une jeune fille qui comme toute les autres de son age ou presque, rêvait aux princes charmants et aux comtes de fées…Le sien s'avéra bien pathétique. La vie était si injuste…

_Mais si l'ivresse_

_Pouvait te saouler_

_Ou ma détresse_

_Te faire délirer_

Il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il lui faisait. Pour lui, elle avait acceptée que par obligeance. Lucius Malefoy était et resterait un coureur de jupon, et bien entendu elle remarquait l'air qu'il avait lorsque de belles jeunes filles se trouvaient dans le coin. Il avait même déjà eu ce regard pour elle, vous savez celui qui donne des frissons, qui vous rend heureuse comme si vous aviez des ailes! Mais il n'aurait plus jamais ce regard la pour elle. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'un Malefoy n'aime pas. Il aime l'argent, la pureté du sang, la magie noire. Mais pas les autres autour de lui. Jamais.

_Et laisse la pluie tomber sur toi_

_Te plonger dans l'émoi_

_Et le froid t'abandonner_

_Oh…_

Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus affectueux, plus romantique? Moins insensible en fait. Pourtant elle, elle l'aimait pour vrai. Elle ne faisait pas semblant et essayait même de lui prouver quelques fois. Mais comment trouver les bons mots et le bon moment! Elle avait été élevée dans une famille ou l'affection n'était pas la bienvenue. Tout comme lui. On lui avait appris à insulter, à ridiculiser et tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour se faire respecter…Mais qu'en était–il des maux du cœurs, eux! On ne lui avait pas appris à gérer ça, les émotions!

_Je sais que tu es fait de bois_

_Mais je suis de soie_

_Et quand tu poses la main sur moi_

_Je m'écroule sous ton poids_

Elle donnerait tout pour qu'une seule fois, il lui dise «Je t'aime»… Tout ce qu'elle possède, pour que rien qu'une fois il y aille après l'amour d'autre chose que les habituels «Bonne nuit». Pour que Lucius semble un peu plus humain…

_Si ma douceur_

_Pouvait t'affaiblir_

_Ou ma douleur_

_Te faire un peu souffrir_

Elle avait tout essayée la douceur, les mots doux, les sourires. Rien, nada! On dirait qu'elle parlait à un mur…L'écoutait-il seulement quand elle lui parlait? Sûrement pas. Et dire qu'ils devraient élever un enfant ensembles! Comment allaient-ils si prendre? Si elle tombait enceinte un jour, bien sur…Car même si Lucius faisait beaucoup d'effort…Elle n'était toujours pas enceinte, même après deux ans de mariage! Et bien sur, Monsieur Malefoy tel l'orgueilleux qu'il était disait que cela venait de sa femme, et non de lui. Les hommes de nos jours…

_Et laisse la pluie tomber sur toi_

_Te plonger dans l'émoi_

_Et laisse le froid t'abandonner_

_Oh…_

Elle avait même essayée d'en parler à Bellatrix, sa sœur cadette. Mais elle lui avait dit que tous les hommes étaient comme ça, même son mari. Ce qui ne rassura guère la pauvre Narcissa, qui voulait que Lucius change! Bellatrix lui rit au nez, disant que cela ne se pouvait pas…Jamais Lucius ne changerait!

_J'essaie de t'innocenter_

_Mais j'ai peur que ce soit perdu d'avance_

_Mais à vouloir te changer_

_Je finirai par quitter ton indifférence_

Foi de Narcissa Malefoy, il changerait…Narcissa jetât un coup d'œil à Lucius, endormit près d'elle. Pour une fois il n'avait pas cet air froid, ce sourire si méprisant. Il avait l'air paisible et cela ne le rendait que plus beau. Ayant pensée une bonne partie de la nuit, elle se tourna dos à Lucius en espérant que peut-être un jour, il changerait.

_Et laisse la pluie tomber sur toi_

_Te plonger dans l'émoi_

_Et laisse le froid t'abandonner_

_Oh…_

Narcissa se réveilla le lendemain matin, après une courte nuit de sommeil. Lucius était déjà partit, comme d'habitude…Mais une chose changeait du décor habituel; une seule rose blanche sur l'oreiller de Lucius avec un petit bout de parchemin…Et sur ce bout de parchemin, deux petits mots…Deux simples mots…«Je t'aime»…La vie n'était pas si injuste après tout!

Alors…Review!

Bloody-Angel-Me


End file.
